Week 10 Seminar Notes
Seminar Outline 1. HOUSEKEEPING (17.30-17.40) 2. INDIVIDUAL RAT (17.40-17.55) 3. TEAM RAT (17.55-18.10) 4. CHALLENGES (18.10-18.15) - ONLY IF REQUIRED 5. LECTURE INPUT – DISCUSSION ON READINGS/RATs (18.15-19.00) 6. DISCUSS GENERAL FEEDBACK - CRITICAL CASE STUDY 7. DISCUSS REFLECTIVE ESSAY (19.20-19.30) 8. 3rd TEAM MEETING (19.30-20.20) Important Information, Ideas & Questions Glossary Intertextuality Intertextuality occurs where one text refers to, and/or is embedded in, a different text. This can take the form of reference to older films, news event, popular culture, people or historic events. In an intertextual sense, every text is an absorption and transformation of other texts, which builds meaning or changes meaning or the earlier text. Intertextualisation, requires collaboration between text and reader. As such a text will elicit "unintended" associations. Intertextualisation makes it difficult to easily define the beginning or end (origin and interpretation) of a text. --Cgzed 12:35, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Intertextuality is the shaping of texts' meanings by other texts. It can refer to an author’s borrowing and transformation of a prior text or to a reader’s referencing of one text in reading another. The term “intertextuality” has, itself, been borrowed and transformed many times since it was coined by poststructuralist Julia Kristeva in 1966. “the notion of intertextuality replaces the notion of intersubjectivity” when we realize that meaning is not transferred directly from writer to reader but instead is mediated through, or filtered by, “codes” imparted to the writer and reader by other texts. More recent post-structuralist theory, such as that formulated in Daniela Caselli's Beckett's Dantes: Intertextuality in the Fiction and Criticism (MUP 2005), re-examines "intertextuality" as a production within texts, rather than as a series of relationships between different texts. Some postmodern theoristsneeded like to talk about the relationship between "intertextuality" and "hypertextuality"; intertextuality makes each text a "mosaic of quotations" (Kristeva, 66) and part of a larger mosaic of texts, just as each hypertext can be a web of links and part of the whole World-Wide Web. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Intertextuality --Cgzed 12:35, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Examples of transnational flow - Bollywood and Latin American telling of novelas. Contra media flows becoming increasingly important but NOT dominant Hybridization Originally an anthropological interpretation of the relationship between Westernization and local cultures - that indigenous cultures are not simply destroyed but combined and merged with Western cultures through a process of adaptation - it has been adopted in the sociological analysis of postmodernity to question the alleged lack of authenticity in hybrid cultural arrangements. If there are no 'pure' cultures, then hybridity is a general component of cultural diffusion. Glossary Salience: the state or quality of an item that stands out relative to neighboring items (Wikipedia. P 28 Mapping global media flow..."The question of how contra is contra and against whom also acquires salience.") is an adjective used to describe an object or system consisting of multiple items having a large number of structural variations. It is the opposite of homogeneous. (Wikipedia. P 11 Mapping Global Media..."commercial commodities to be consumed by heterogeneous global audiences..." Sub altern = person of subordinate position. Thussu sets up hierarchical influences: the transnational, with strong regional resonance, and the geocultural, with strong cultural-linguistic resonance.